User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Fifteenth Theory - Mikaela Hyakuya and the current situation inside of the story.
Mikaela is one of the most loved characters in the whole Owari no Seraph universe; even so, in this theory and analysis I beg for those who love Mikaela to read and not get pissed. I understand that some love him but this is a neutral analysis. Episode 1 - Screenshot 126.png Episode 6 - Screenshot 143.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 281.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 291.png First of all, Mikaela was a kid filled with hope, he always held a strong will even if he was dealing with rough things in life. We know so far that his mother told him once he had a special name and he himself was special; but until now he has evolved into a character that has stopped analyzing many situations with a cold head. First of all, before the whole chaos and before he was turned into a vampire, he had a big expectative of getting his whole family out but after he became a vampire, he started to comprehend the bad aspects of human kind, to the point he started to hate it just like he hated vampires, but can we claim that he still hates vampires? We’ve reached a point on which Mika isn’t bothered by Ferid’s company, because, even if Ferid is crazy, deep down Mika knows that Ferid holds information and knowledge about the current situation but, is Mika analyzing well the chaos that everyone is involved in? The answer to this question can be left in neutrality, because a part of him understands that the whole situation is really bad, he knows that the first progenitor is like a “God”, even though, this “God” is just a fake one; but the magnitude of his powers is enough to scare Mika. But, differing a bit from the main topic, how does Mika know that the first progenitor is awakening? Well, vampires are tied with the first progenitor’s blood but how is this possible? First of all, there are 20 progenitors in total that were sired by Sika Madu. (This information was led by k-ureto) With those 20 progenitors, so far we know that Krul Tepes and Rigr Stafford sired other humans and made them vampires. Krul’s sired Mahiru Hiragi and Mikaela Hyakuya while Rigr sired Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford. But, how does that blood relate with the first progenitor? Well, this is more like a percentage view. First of all, we take the blood of the first progenitor as a 100%. The moment the other progenitors drank his blood, we could say that a 50% remained of the first progenitor while the other 50% was their blood making their bodies experience a huge change. This is just like a chain; the sired progenitors that made the progenitor council have the same abilities the first has when it comes to sire new vampires. But of course, there was a limit when it came to siring new vampires. Therefore, Mika, Ferid and Crowley are able to perceive the presence of the first progenitor. Now, returning to the main topic; Mika in previous chapters proved that his trust with Yu’s friends was pretty much low with the sole exception of Shinoa and Yu, his brother; and this is because when he managed to save Yu in chapter 35, Shinoa was the first one to rescue him from Shinya’s attack, she was the first one to trust him, making the others in the squad to let Mika go which means, the small trust between Shinoa and him was made. But in chapter 43, Mika proved that he didn’t trust Shinoa at all. After those vents, Narumi of course confronted Mika about his real reason to leave the whole squad alone and just taking Yu with him; but this attitude he took is a reflection about his trauma after his whole family was killed in front of his eyes, making him a doubtful vampire; even so, this could also be an influence for being living many years along vampires which led him to not trust humans at all. This is the same reason why Guren along Shinya and Kureto finally confront him in order to make him to reason, and this is because Mikaela stopped thinking with a cold head, instead, he started to feel scared or afraid after learning what was happening, which is also why he decided to leave Yu’s friends to their luck but of course that would mean leaving Yu’s family behind. This only proves that Mikaela hasn’t matured mentally, which means that he’s still insecure, he’s still afraid to confront problems and just like Guren stated, he’s alone because he doesn’t try to trust others. What we can say is that one day Mikaela might open his eyes after realizing that the situation is worst than he actually thinks. And this is because they left chapter 77 with a battle between the first progenitor and him along with Guren,Shinya and Kureto. It’s factible that Mika will try to trust his new family, making him mentally mature and starts to focus in protecting his new family and Yu. For now, he’s a blind guy that is actually a reflection of Yu when the latter was a kid. Category:Blog Posts